A Very Digi Christmas
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: T.K. helps Kari find the spirit of Christmas again.


Author's note: I do not own Digimon, Cardcaptor Sakura, or their charcters. Nor do I own the two songs used in the story. Please don't sue me; I have student loans to pay off. 

* * *

A Very Digi Christmas

Snowflakes swirled around her as she stood out on the balcony. Inside the lights were bright, the music played, and people laughed and danced. But she didn't feel like joining in. A snowflake landed on her nose; she shivered.

"Kari?" T.K. wrapped his coat around her.

Kari smiled at him, "Hey."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing really."

He sighed, "Okay, why aren't you inside with everyone else?"

It was her turn to sigh, "It's just not Christmas in there. Not for me. And the second I go back in I'll get mobbed. It's just not...oh I'm not even making sense now."

"I understand. I think."

They stood there in silence for awhile. Finally T.K. spoke up, "I have an idea. I'm supposed to leave in a few minutes to meet some friends from my old school; we're going caroling. You could come along."

"That sounds wonderful."

He grinned, "Let's go."

They snuck back into the building to collect Kari's coat then slipped out into the winter night. Ten minutes later they had reached their destination. A girl in a red coat with sparkling green eyes waved to them.

"T.K., you made it. Who's your friend?"

"Sakura, this is my best friend Kari. Kari, this is Sakura Kinomoto."

Sakura grinned, "I'm glad you came; that makes six of us. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."

Kari found herself being swept up in the others' excitement. She was some chatting with Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, while T.K. was catching up with Eriol, Tomoyo's boyfriend. Sakura and her boyfriend, Syaoran, had disappeared off somewhere to find songbooks.

Soon they were wandering around the city singing their hearts out. Kari felt all her tension drain away, and soon she was singing her heart out with the others. The traipsed up and down the streets. It was snowing, but no one noticed it.

Kari found herself perfectly at ease with T.K.'s friends. She also found herself telling Sakura and Tomoyo about Davis, and Tomoyo came up with an idea. As the finished their rounds, the six of them headed back to the Digidestined's Christmas party.

Standing in front the balcony, they began to sing.

Here we come a caroling among the leaves so green

And here we come a wandering so fair to be seen

Love and joy come to you and to you glad tidings too

And god bless you and send you a happy new year

And good send you a happy new year

The Digidestined began gathering out on the balcony. Matt, Tai, and Sora were whispering to each other with rather large grins.

We are not daily beggars who beg from door to door

But we are neighbors' children whom you have seen before

Love and joy come to you and to you glad tidings too

And god bless you and send you a happy new year

And good send you a happy new year

Sora slipped back inside for a moment and returned with something which she handed to Tai. The grins Matt and Tai wore spelled trouble, and Davis was beginning to look annoyed, especially since T.K. and his arm around Kari's waist as they were sharing a songbook. 

God bless the master of this house likewise the mistress too

And all the little children who round your table go

Love and joy come to you and to you glad tidings too

And god bless you and send you a happy new year

And good send you a happy new year

"Sing us another one," Mimi called.

The six of them shared a look before launching into the next song.

Just hear those sleigh bells jingling ring ting tingling too

Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you

Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling 'you hoo'

Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you

Kari was grinning. She didn't know what her brother was planning, but she at least was having a good time. And having T.K. holding her was a definite bonus. Sakura grinned at her and winked.

Giddy yap giddy yap giddy yap let's go

Let's look at the snow

We're riding in a wonderland of snow

Giddy yap giddy yap giddy yap it's grand

Just holding your hand

We're gliding along with the song

Of a wintry fairyland

Tai and Matt were up to something. Of that Kari was sure. They both were sporting enormous grins. And Sora was spontaneously bursting into giggles every few minutes. Something was definitely up.

Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy cozy are we

We're snuggled up together like birds of a feather would be

Let's take the road before us and sing a chorus or two

Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you

Davis was now glaring quite fiercely at T.K. T.K. didn't seem to care. Truthfully, neither did Kari. She felt quite wonderful in his arms. She was quite happy to have left the party behind for this.

There's a birthday party at the home of Farmer Grey

It'll be the perfect ending to a perfect day

We'll be singing the songs we love to sing without a single stop

At the fireplace while we watch the chestnuts pop pop pop pop

There's a happy feeling nothing in the world can buy

When the pass around the coffee and the pumpkin pie

It'll nearly be a picture print of Currier and Ives

These wonderful things are the things we remember through our lives

Kari took a deep breath as they began the last verse.

Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy cosy are we

We're snuggled up together like birds of a feather would be

Let's take the road before us and sing a chorus or two

Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you

Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you

As soon as the last note had died away, Tai whipped out what had been hidden behind his back, a sprig of mistletoe, and hung it over the balcony rail. Eriol and Tomoyo laughed then engaged in a dramatic kiss to please their audience. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, blushed, then shared a brief but sweet kiss. T.K. and Kari looked at each other. Then T.K. leaned down to lightly brush his lips against hers. Wanting a real kiss, she slid her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss.

There were cheers from above. The six carolers waved goodbye and headed off to later split into pairs as they walked home. T.K. stopped at her doorway and pilled a little box wrapped in pink paper out of his coat and handed it to her.

"Merry Christmas Kari."

She smiled and gave him his present which had been burning a hole in her pocket. The each opened their gift to look at the other in shock. They had gotten each other the exact same thing: a silver necklace that was a replica of their crests. They grinned at each other.

Kari leaned forward to kiss T.K., "Merry Christmas."

Owari (the end)


End file.
